


Sara, Laurel and Sara

by fake117x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: Travelling back in time on a mission Sara Lance takes a break in her old room. And breaks in her sister and younger self.





	Sara, Laurel and Sara

Sara sighed and climbed to her feet to stretch her legs. She had been both searching for Nora Darhk and protecting her younger self for several days now to ensure they weren't the target. She had no idea what Nora was up to but she wasn't about to let her interfere with her timeline. The others had fanned out and where searching the city and it was her turn on guard duty.

She was watching her younger self sitting at the window for most of the evening and was trying to remember what had been running through her mind at the time. She watched a car pulling up on the street below and it suddenly struck her. A smile crept across her face...so it was tonight...she thought she had been older...it was so hard to remember exactly what had occurred all those years ago but she was sure the details would return to her during the act itself...

She contacted her team to inform them she would be taking a double shift and decided to settle in while she waited for the night to deepen. From her place of warmth she watched Laurel climb from a young Oliver's car. She licked her lips as she saw her sisters small firm tits press against her tight little outfit. My god she had forgotten how slutty they had dressed back then.

She smirked as she admired her own tight fitting leather outfit. Ok so maybe she still dressed like a slut but at least her current outfit was somewhat functional. It would be hours yet before her father would be home and she watched as Laurel entered the house and listened for the subtle click of the lock. Without hesitation she was up and moving across the roof at a sprint. She leapt and hit the roof of her former house with a roll. Sliding down the incline she reached the edge and casually dropped to the ground before the door.

She glanced around...nobody had noticed. She reached under the loose piece of ground and lifted it to reveal the hidden spare key. Replacing the lock she unlocked the door and slipped inside quietly. Once inside she locked the door and tried to remember how things had began...She remembered being in her shared room with her sister when the stranger had walked in. She had been admiring her sisters tight toned body as she had changed for bed.

She grinned and made her way up the stairs and softly down the hall until she was standing outside their old room. She could hardly wait but she pressed her ear to the door to ensure she timed it perfectly...just as it had happened to her on that night long ago...

Sara glanced up as Laurel came in. She was drunk again...that Oliver was such a bad influence, Laurel was normally pretty uptight but from time to time the young playboy would worm his way into her head and loosen her up. Sara had often imagined what it would be like to be able to influence her sister to make poor decisions...She bit her lip as she pictured herself walking over and grabbing those perky little tits. She felt her nipples harden as she pictured her sister turning into the embrace and lowering her mouth to her own much larger tits. She would suck on her nipples and press-"Hello? Are you listening?, Laurel asked.

"Sorry I was in my own little world. Whats up?, Sara responded.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie or something. Oliver left me a DVD to watch...It's pretty racy but your a big girl so I'm sure Daddy won't mind if we watched it together" Laurel told her with a smile. Laurel turned as she spoke and when she was finished she looked Sara up and down with appraising eyes. "You really have grown", she told her. "Time was I was jealous of that chest of yours but luckily Oliver is more of an ass man", her sister said and turned to show off that big bubble butt in her tight little leather skirt.

Sara felt her breath catch in her throat looking at that ass. She wanted to bury her face in that ass right now but ...her sister would never be up for that...I mean they had always been close but-

Her thoughts cut off as the door opened. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the stacked blonde who walked in wearing a skin tight leather cat suit. Her face was obscured by a mask but she looked oddly familiar...where had she seen that face before. But more importantly what the fuck was she doing here in their room.

Her mouth dropped open with shock as the woman casually turned and closed the door, before locking it and crossing the room to the curtains. She drew them and all the while the two sisters remained still and frozen as this perfect stranger walked around like she owned the place. Laurel was the first to recover as she started suddenly and quickly made her way over to stand before her sister and the stranger. "Sara...get up and leave. Call dad. Don't come back whatever happens. Whatever you hear...I'll be fine".

There was silence for a moment before a laugh pealed out of the stranger and echoed around the room. "Pretty brave show sis...but you got nothing to fear from me", the stranger said in that oddly familiar voice. Sara watched as she smiled and lifted her hands to her mask...she lowered her head and slowly removed the mask. Sara watched as her own face came into view as the stranger raised her head again. It was a shock to say the least. Like looking in a mirror. But no that wasn't right...there was a small scar...a tiny imperfection...her eyes looked...older? This woman may look like her but it wasn't her. Or at least it wasn't her right now. Her tits where even bigger for one thing. Her own where not quite finished developing and she was impressed to see they would be getting even bigger.

Older Sara was watching her the whole time as she lay there on her bed still frozen in shock and she realized that the woman could read her like a book. It was bizarre to think but this woman was her in the future. Had likely thought these same thoughts...so she probably knew that right now she was picturing what those tits looked like under that outfit.

...

Things had gone just as she remembered it. Her younger self and her sister where still too shocked to do anything but she remembered what had happened next. She watched her younger self and seen the moment of realization about exactly who she was. About where she was likely from, the future, and that she more than likely knew exactly what was running through her head. What had she been thinking? Oh that's right. She smiled as she lifted her hand to her zipper and slowly began to lower it.

"What the fuck", she heard Laurel mutter but if things played out the way she remembered she knew her sister wouldn't interfere. She kept lowering the zipper further and further until she reached her crotch. The outfit pressed against her tits and spread them wide but still kept her nipples covered. She raised both hands to her outfit and slowly pulled it open further and further. She watched her younger self lick her lips as she stared. Laurel made a small noise in the back of her mouth when her nipples where revealed. Once it was off her shoulder she turned and slowly peeled it down her legs, bending over and presenting her ass as she did so.

Both sisters watched in awe as that amazing ass came into view. Those thick cheeks wiggled slightly as they where released from the tight confines of her outfit. Her pink little asshole came into view quickly followed by her smooth shaved pussy and by now both girls where practically drooling a the site before them. Older Sara remained where she was bent over and looked around at them both. "Well girls...I know how this plays out. So trust me. Don't hesitate, we all know exactly what each other is thinking. Yes this is a fantastic view. Yes it is even better up close. And yes you have both thought about this for quite a long time now. So let's get down to business shall we?", she told them as she turned back again.

She closed her eyes and listened to the small sounds of both girls slowly making their way over. She remembered it was Laurel who had-she bit her lip as she felt a tongue running up her crack to her asshole, cutting off her thoughts. She felt a pair of hands on her ass cheeks as they where spread wide. "Mmmm", she moaned. "How many nights have you stayed awake thinking about licking this ass hmmm Laurel?", she asked her sister. "What about you Sara? Your missing out on all the fun. Come get some of this pussy", she ordered her younger self.

She felt another pair of hands sliding around her tight little ass and the sensation of a wet tongue sliding across her cheeks. She shivered in pleasure as both sisters began working their tongues on her ass and pussy. She felt probing, exploring fingers hesitantly slip inside her as the young women explored their own sexuality and slowly gained a little confidence. She started moving her ass up and down as he moaned in pleasure as she felt both tongues working their way into her respective holes. She felt a hand slap roughly against her cheek and gave a little yelp. She straightened and turned as a red handprint began to appear across her cheek. She grinned and placed a hand on her hip as she surveyed both sisters on their knees on the ground.

"Well ladies that's a good start but how about we let a pro show you how it's done", said the busty blonde. She drew both of the young women to their feet and turned them towards the bed. They where like clay in her hands ready to be molded into something better. She grabbed a handful of hair on both their heads and pushed them down. Laurel gave a muffled cry as her face hit the bed but her younger self only grunted and jutted her ass out, waiting for her turn. She obliged and in a moment was burying her tongue in the little sluts ass. Her hands circled her waist and using her fingers she began to circle and rub her clit.

She heard her crying out in pleasure at her ministrations and she upped the tempo. This was, she knew a first for her younger self and she also remembered she wouldn't last long. She knew who had slapped her ass and why and she grinned through a mouthful of asshole as she brought her hand down roughly on Sara's ass. She had always enjoyed being spanked and knew exactly where that fetish had started. So one stroke after another followed the first as she smacked that ass raw.

"That's right you incestuous little tramp. You like getting your ass licked. Why don't you tell your sister what you want to do to her. What you've imagined doing to her every single night she's come home wearing outfits like this" she said.

"I...I want to fuck your face. I want to sit on top of you and rub my slit all over your face. I want you to make me squirt all over that pretty little face and ruin your makeup. I want to climb off and see that makeup smeared all over your face...and then I want you to do the same thing to me.

The thought sent her over the edge and she felt a shiver run through her body as she came. A moment later she was being dragged around towards the top of the bed. Laurel was slipping beneath her. Her sister looked her in the eyes. They didn't say a word to each other. She knew what that look permitted.

Five minutes later she was screaming as she bucked wildly on top of her sister. While Laurel lay there with her sister practically riding her face black and blue she felt her legs being shoved apart. "You never took to pussy the way I did sister. Your true love was always cock. Lucky for you we've got a few new enhancements in my time. Cost me a pretty penny this did", she heard the older Sara say over the noise of her younger selfs ass cheeks slapping down on her face. 

 

Laurel let out a muffled scream through her mouthful of pussy as something huge and warm speared into her. It didn't feel like a toy. It felt like the real thing. But far bigger than anything she had ever handled. It had only been Oliver after all and as impressive as he was in bed he had nothing on this monster being shoved inside her. 

 

She could hear muttering while she was being fucked. She couldn't tell if it was her sister or her future equivalent but she was getting louder and fiercer by the moment..."Fucking slut...like that don't you....take that cock...that's it lick sissy's pussy....you like eating pussy don't you you fucking dyke....oooh yeah....lick your sisters asshole...get your tongue right in there.... you know how fucked up this is don't you....letting your own sister fuck you. Letting her ride your face.....you'l be sucking Daddy's cock next won't you hmmmm? Maybe we can do it together huh? Suck his cock and share his cum....you want a face full of cum....fucking...fucking take it......FUCKING TAKE IT YOU FUCKING INCESTUOUS WHORE", she screamed and then suddenly she could see again as the younger Sara was shoved off her. She could see that older busty babe pumping a massive cock frantically with one hand while she pulled her nipple with the other and then she was being drowned in cum. 

 

Wave after wave of it was hitting her face and landing on her tongue and chest. She was destroyed already by her sisters juices now this woman finished the job. She watched her tits heaving and bouncing while she sucked in air as hard as she could. She dropped to the bed beside Laurel who lay there panting as she came down from her own orgasm. She still had her hand between her legs rubbing her clit when she heard a noise. 

 

She looked up to see younger Sara approaching her....she was looking at something in her hands. It looked like a sort of futuristic needle. She grinned at Laurel and jabbed it in her thigh as she walked closer to the bed. Laurel's jaw dropped down as she saw Sara groan and moan as if in pain. She watched a cock sprout from her pussy before it grew and expanded as big as the older Sara's. Laurel looked up in her sisters eyes and without a word she rolled to her hands and knees and stuck her ass in the air. She had loved being fucked by her sister the first time. Let's see how good the second would be.


End file.
